


Femslash February 2020

by HappyLeech



Series: Femslash Feb [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Microfic, me looking at wlw: I just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: A daily updating microfic collection for femslash feb.
Relationships: Helena Harper/Ada Wong, Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski, Lisa Garland/Cybil Bennett, Lisa Garland/Cynthia Velasquez, Lisa Garland/Rachel Young
Series: Femslash Feb [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271645
Kudos: 9





	1. Wardrobe Change

“What’s this?” Ada heard from the other room, and sighed goodnaturedly. 

Since Helena’d joined her in her exile in Spain, she’d been poking her nose into Ada’s boxes and asking questions about whatever she pulled out. 

“I don’t know,” she called. “Why don’t you show me, dear?”

“I never thought you’d be one of those people who used pet names,” Helena said as she walked into the living room carrying an armful of red. “I’ve never seen this dress before.” Ada turned pink as she held up a red dress, embroidered with butterflies and with a long slit up the one side, and Helena grinned. “Oh, there’s a story there.”

“Yes, well- stop that, please,” Ada said as Helena began to wave the dress around. “I wore that during my mission to, well, here. My...employer, one of them, didn’t think I’d done any research, but I knew Leon was going to be here, so—”

“You were trying to seduce him?!” Helena began to laugh. “How did that go?”

“He asked if I was serious and then told me that if he had his jacket still he’d offer it to me.”

“Oh no.” Helena held it out. “You should put it on, I promise  _ I’ll  _ be properly seduced.” She winked at Ada, who took the dress with a snort of laughter.

“Don’t go anywhere then, _ dear _ .”


	2. Nightmare

_ “No! Don’t go! Harry, please, don’t leave me here with them, please!” _

Lisa woke with a gasp, curling in on herself. How could he just leave? She needed his help, so why—

“Lisa? Lees, are you okay?” a soft voice asked, and for a moment Lisa didn’t know who it was speaking. Then a hand took hers and she sighed, exhaling slowly before sitting up and lending into Cynthia’s hold. “Nightmare?”

“Mhm. You weren't there but Harry was."

"Should I be jealous that you're dreaming about our hot single dad neighbour?" Cynthia joked and Lisa cracked a smile. 

"Of course not," she replied, pulling her down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Femslash Feb y'all! I'm taking requests on my [Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) or here~


	3. Surprise

"I could kiss you,” Renée said.

"Do it then. Don't be a coward," Lovelace replied

"...Lovelace," Renée said with a fond sigh. It wasn't the first time she'd said those words and gotten that response.

"Wimp," Lovelace replied, before going  _ very _ quiet as Renée grabbed her by the front of her uniform and pulled her in close. "Uh--"

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" Renée said, basically  _ purred _ , before closing the distance between them. 

Dominik wouldn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Femslash Feb y'all! I'm taking requests on my [Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) or here~


	4. Unwanted Guest

Lisa stared at the man in the doorway, bleary eyed and exhausted. He stared back, surprised and with a look she’d call calculating if she was more awake.

“Yes? Sorry, who are you looking for?” She asked with a yawn.

“I...was looking for Rachel Young, but—”

“Ray! Someone at the door!” Lisa shouted back into the house. “Who are you?”

“Colonel Kepler, we work together,” he said, smiling and Lisa grunted.

“A Colonel Kepler from work!” they could both hear the groan that echoed through the house. “Want me to tell him to get fucked?”

“God, you have no idea how much I want you to do that,” Rachel finally replied as she eventually joined Lisa at the door. “What. I just got home, so you better have a good reason for bothering me,  _ Warren _ .”

“Mr. Cutter said your phone was turned off, and he needs you back at the office,” Kepler said, and Rachel started to swear as she turned back to the bedroom.

“Do I look like his fucking assistant? No! Fucking asshole- doesn’t he have anyone else to bother?"

"I was in the middle of prepping for deployment, so no," Kepler replied, and Lisa frowned.

"Can you tell him that Rachel's  _ wife _ would like her home every once in a while? If it's not too much trouble?" 

Lisa ignored Kepler as he tried to stammer out a reply, pressing a kiss to Rachel's impeccably done lips as she stormed to the door. "Have a good day at work, love."


	5. Hurt

"Where is she?!" 

Lisa flinched on the floor of Kaufmann's office. She knew that voice, that furious, outraged voice. Cybil was going to be so disappointed if she saw her.

“Please, officer. You’re causing a scene,” Lisa heard Kaufmann say, and bit back a sob. Would he make Cybil “disappear”?

“If you want I can cause a bigger one and arrest you,” Cybil said. “Where is Lisa Garland?”

Kaufmann laughed. “She went missing a week ago and I already spoke to the Silent Hill police. Do you think I have something to do with it?”

“I’m not the only one who does. Now, you can either tell me where she is, or you can sit in the back of my car while I search this hospital.”

“You won’t work in this town again,” Kaufmann hissed to someone. “Fine, take her. But don’t expect anything to stick.”

The door opened and Lisa looked up at Cybil, lip still bleeding, and her eyes went hard and cold.

“Michael Kaufmann, you are under arrest for assault and the kidnapping of Lisa Garland.”


	6. Red

“Interesting…” Tatiana said, staring at her unfamiliar surroundings. “Where is this?”

“Alchemilla Hospital,” an equally unfamiliar voice replied, and she turned to the nurse standing in the entryway. “Can I help you?”

“Red,” Tatiana said, before smiling. “We match.”

“I, um, I suppose we do.”

“But no glasses. And your hair is that lovely shade of blonde…” The other nurse turned an equally lovely shade of pink and Tatiana smiled even wider. 

She needed something to occupy her time until the detective returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash Feb y'all! I'm taking requests on my [Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) or here~


End file.
